Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter and to their use as dielectric liquid electrical insulators. This invention more especially relates to insulating oils/compositions which are well suited for inclusion in electrical transformers and capacitors. THe oils, per se, are described, for example, in European Patent EP 8,251 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,044.